


Gravity Always Wins

by Kimikochan



Series: Second Chances [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/pseuds/Kimikochan
Summary: It didn’t matter how much time passed. They were drawn together by a magnetic force.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there was one more in me. :)

_Logan was naked when the knocking began._

_He frowned. There was still plenty of time before his date. He’d made reservations for a late night dinner at an oceanfront bistro just outside Neptune._

_Maybe she'd have time to take the long way home._

_Toweling off, he pulled on boxers and a grey Hearst t-shirt before answering the door._

_“You’re early,” he said, grinning crookedly._

_“You’re underdressed.” She eyed him up and down, one brow arched suggestively._

_“So are you.”_

_Veronica’s barely-there dress, plunged between her breasts, the pale pink silk blending with her creamy skin, and Logan’s fingers itched to slide under the wispy straps holding it up._

_It was a far cry from her usual jeans and striped shirts._

_“Going somewhere?” he asked, glancing at the small overnight bag dangling from the crook of her arm. “Or is that a really big doggie bag?”_

_“Dad’s chasing a fugitive in Arizona. Can we stay the night?”_

_Logan raised his brows. Veronica had never spent the night at the Grand - at least not with him. “Sure,” he said with forced casualness, as he gestured her inside._

_“Wait. Whose_ we _?” he asked, distracted by the way her dress dipped in the back and clung to her pert ass._

_Veronica clucked her tongue, and Backup trotted into the suite._

_Logan grinned wryly, bending to scratch Backup behind his ears. “You can stay,” he said to the dog. “But the bitch’s gotta go.”_

_“Our reservations are at eight?” she asked, after letting Backup out onto the terrace._

_“As requested.”_

_“So there’s time.”_

_Veronica seemed oddly purposeful for what was supposed to be a romantic evening together - their first since she’d gotten back from New York. They’d made plans, but something - usually a last-minute stakeout - always came up._

_“Time for what?” Logan suspected he already knew the answer._

_As he opened his mouth to ask who the mark was this time, she quickly closed the space between them and pulled him down in a searing kiss. Slender fingers tangled in the short hairs at the nape of his neck, and she pressed her body against his._

_Logan groaned. He could feel her hardened nipples through the thin silk of her dress, and he realized hazily she wasn’t wearing a bra._

Holy hell.

 _It had been nearly two months since Beaver threw himself off the roof of the Grand. Hours after Logan left her apartment, she’d knocked on his door, and this time she comforted_ him _. It wasn’t long before they were making out on the couch._

_But they’d never had sex._

_Logan knew Veronica still had nightmares, and she sometimes flinched when he touched her. So he restrained himself, holding her until the panic ebbed._

_Now things were escalating beyond Logan’s control. Veronica maneuvered them into the bedroom, her hands tugging off his shirt. Stepping back, she shrugged off the straps of her dress, letting it slide to the floor._

_Before he could react, she sank onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her, and he could feel her hands slipping below his waistband._

_“Veronica …” he rasped, trying to ease away._

_“Shut up, Logan.” Her voice quavered slightly, and despite her earlier bravado, she suddenly seemed less sure of herself. “Please …”_

_He bent his head, kissing her and turning their bodies so she was astride him. She hesitated, until he gently caressed her face, his eyes adoring._

_“God you’re beautiful,” he murmured, and she smiled._

_Two extremely satisfying rounds later, he watched in admiration as she devoured a hamburger._

_They’d ordered room service and had a picnic on the bed. She was wearing his t-shirt, and he’d retrieved his boxers from between the tangled sheets._

_Suddenly, Logan leaned back and rummaged in the nightstand drawer._

_“Whoa there, stud. I’m going to need dessert first.”_

_He ignored her, placing a small, wrapped gift box in front of her. “Would you settle for a present?”_

_Veronica clasped her hands and squealed. “Is it a pony?”_

_“One of these days, I’m gonna get you a dog named Pony.”_

_Grinning, she tore off the wrapping and prised open the box, her eyes widening._

_He’d gone to every jewelry store in Neptune before finding the earrings. They’d cost the moon, but Veronica was worth it._

_“I thought you could wear them with Lilly’s necklace.”_

_Veronica nodded, mutely. “They’re perfect,” she finally managed, smiling as she grasped his neck and drew him into a kiss._

_They fell back onto the bed, and he smiled softly. “Happy birthday, Veronica.”_

_**********_

Something tickled Logan’s nose.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, startled momentarily by the fine, golden hair grazing his face. Then he caught the faint, familiar scent of vanilla and jasmine, and he relaxed, remembering ...

He and Veronica always had incredible chemistry, but last night had been amazing … and surreal.

_I love you._

Logan thought his hearing had suddenly gone bad along with the rest of his senses.

One minute she was getting his phone. The next, he was giving in to gravity.

He had no fucking clue what happened - and he’d been stone-cold sober.

Now, watching her sleep, he no longer cared.

Her hair fanned out across the pillow and over her bare shoulders, partially obscuring soft, pale skin and the spot just above the delicate slope of her collarbone that made her moan every time he pressed his lips to it.

Long lashes fluttered, and she stirred, a content smile on her lips.

_We’re better off as friends._

Suddenly restless, Logan turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling, absently rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

Quietly, he slipped out of bed. Careful not to wake her, he dressed quickly and headed out for a run on the beach.

**********

Logan took the fast way home.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Veronica all day, and after an eight-hour shift on base, he couldn’t wait to see her. Unfortunately, his preoccupation had not gone unnoticed.

“Gravity always wins. So keep your head straight, you hear me son?” Logan’s CO lectured before dismissing him to change into his civvies.

“What’s got you grinning like a possum eating a sweet potato?”

Chang was nothing if not colorful.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan shrugged.

“Didn’t you have dinner with Veronica last night?”

The loud clang of his locker door was Logan’s only reply before hurrying away.

“We should double date!” Chang called after him, laughter in his voice as Logan flipped him off.

An hour later, he pulled up to Veronica’s house. Jogging up the walkway, he saw her open the door, leaning against the jamb as she smiled coquettishly.

He crossed the porch in one stride and swept her into a kiss. Walking her backwards into the house, he kicked the door closed with his foot.

**********

“Why the Navy?”

Logan hesitated, his fork poised above the lasagna on his plate, and wondered if it was too late to get out of dinner with Veronica’s dad.

He’d been relieved when Michelle joined them - two buffers were better than one - and the ADA actually seemed to like him. But Keith wanted to know all about Logan’s career, his future plans, his next deployment.

“Dad …” Veronica groaned.

“Keith, you sound like you’re questioning a witness on the stand,” Michelle admonished gently. “Give the boy a break.”

“It’s okay.” Logan smiled, sheepish. “A prof at Hearst steered me towards the Navy, pulled some strings. The Navy’s good at getting guys like me to straighten up and fly right - and I needed _a lot_ of help.”

He met Veronica’s gaze, and she smiled reaching under the table to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Logan graduated Officer Candidate School at the top of his class,” Veronica said.

After dessert, Michelle ushered Keith into the kitchen to give Logan and Veronica a few minutes alone.

She was leading him into the living room, her hand tucked into his, when he glanced at a photo of her in a crimson cap and gown. Veronica’s bobbed hair was swept away from her face, and he could see tiny stars sparkling on her earlobes.

_You’ll never be off my radar._

That was the thing about Logan and Veronica. It didn’t matter how much time passed. They were drawn together by a magnetic force - and gravity always wins.


End file.
